Malaria Vaccine Development Branch (MVDB) General Description: The Malaria Vaccine Development Unit (MVDU) is an NIAID initiative working in close collaboration with DMID to respond to the global need for vaccines against malaria. [unreadable] [unreadable] We now have produced eight cGMP recombinant protein products: AMA1-FVO, AMA1-3D7, AMA1-L32, MSP1(42)-FVO, MSP1(42)-3D7, MSP1(42)-FUP, Pfs25, Pvs25. Six of these antigens (Pvs25H, Pfs25, AMA1-FVO, AMA1-3D7, MSP1(42)-FVO and MSP1(42)-3D7) are in a series of human Phase 1 and Phase 2 vaccine trials, either alone or in combinations using three anjuvants (Aluminum hydroxide, Montanide ISA51 and Aluminum hydroxide with CPG7909). The Phase 1 trials are underway in the USA and Phase 1 and Phase 2 trials are underway in an endemic population in Mali in collaboration with the University of Bamako, Mali. These vaccine trials form part of a clinical development plan working towards Phase 2 trials in an endemic area that will determine if these vaccines are able to make a substantial impact on parasite growth or transmission.